Tidus Tells A Story
by Miroku 123
Summary: Tidus tells a story which controls everyones life
1. Chapter 1

Sora and Riku went to the movies.

They saw a love story because Kairi made them go see it.

They sat in the back with Riku in the middle because Sora wanted to sit by him and not Kairi. Then the people right next to Sora started kissing, Sora thought "Hey why don't I kiss Riku?" So Riku wanted to kiss Kairi but then Soora started kissing Riku. "What the crap are you doing Sora?!" Riku screamed. "Shh! I'm trying to watch the movie." Kairi said annoyingly. "Well they were kissing and…never mind." Sora said embarrassedly.

The next day. "Sora remember when u kissed me?" Riku asked.

"Ah no?!" Sora said. "You've had to remember…" Riku said. "I said I don't remember so why don't you just shut up, just because I kissed you doesn't me anything like that. So go away… Oh I never want to see you ever again loser!!" Sora yelled. "Why you yelling?" Riku asked. Kairi said, "I saw it all when we report that to the cops they will understand…" "What?" Riku asked. "Sorry…" She said.

Later that same evening. Sora was walking down in Traverse Town looking for the moogles. "Go away!!" Sora said to me. "No!! I'm doing a report." I said. "Of what… being the biggest stocker… and a loser who controls people's lives?" Sora said.

Then Sora punched me in the face. "Why do you have to controls everyone's life?" Sora said. "Oh I forgot to say Sora you are going to die sometime in the next paragraph." I said. Sora's eyes grew wide. But when Sora wanted to stop his death I disappeared.

Then I told Riku he had to save Sora he said, "No why should I save that loser?"

"Because you have to that is the only way to save the island if you do but I'll just destroy it now, if I must." I said. Riku was being a jerk to everyone so I decided to let Sora go and destroy Riku. Why? Because he is ignorant and he is mean. "Ok then look above you." I told him so he could see something come straight after him. "O my go…"

But the end of the story is in the Devil's own luck… or just say my own luck.

Hey guys wait until the next part where I tell the story.

But just a heads up somebody died already.

But I'm not allowed to tell you.

It would give away the end ending of part I.

If you liked this look for part II under my name Miroku 123

You like the first part of the series?

There will be more parts to it.

But there will be some new characters you've never seen…


	2. Chapter 2

Previously Riku almost got killed but did he?

No!

Why didn't he die?

But Sora had to interfere with reality.

Now reality goes to the next level!

"Sora why did you save me?" Riku asked.

"Because I had to Tidus said to look out for… Oh me" Sora said.

"So what do you me?" Kairi said.

"Now I will have to be very careful because I messed with reality." Sora replied.

I have been keeping a good eye on Sora.

But with Riku I don't know.

Why is Tidus staring at me? Sora thought.

I know what Sora was thinking he thinks I don't.

"Oh my gosh wonder what is going to happen to me" Riku said to Kairi.

"I don't know but I'll watching Tidus when he comes around." Kairi said.

Oh my gosh they think their thoughts and quote are to their selves but they sould know.

Boom. Boom. Boom

"Ah! What?" Sora said.

"I am the master of Kingdom Hearts," A voice said.

"Me…"

Sora wanted to know if it was Xemnas or Maleficent.

"It's me Demyx." Demyx said.

"But how? How did you get the kingdom hearts?" Sora asked.

"I didn't" Demyx said.

"What?" Sora asked.

Sora started getting dizzy.

"Sora." Kairi said.

"Sora." Kairi said.

"Sora." Kairi said.

"What the crap Sora. Wake up!" Riku screamed.

Sora woke Riku dumping sour milk on him.

"That's for not waking up." Riku said.

I thought of having Riku throw a big piece of wood at him.

But I am waiting until a different chapter, maybe the last one or so.

But Sora threw a rock a Riku's head but missed, and he hit Kairi.

"Ow what was that for?!" Kairi said.

"Sorry." Sora said grabbing another rock.

Sora grabbed another rock and threw it at Riku.

This time it hit him.

"Ow. That hurt real bad you jerk!" Riku said punching Sora.

Sora and Riku got in a fight.

Kairi tried to stop it but they just punched at kicked Kairi out of it.

Then Riku kicked Sora in a wrong place that I shouldn't be talking about.

Sora started crying like a baby… No literally he was crying like a real baby.

"Ha-ha!!!" Riku and Kairi said while cracking up.

"Where did Demyx go?" Riku asked.

"I don't know but I hope he comes back, he is so hot." Kairi said.

Riku was yelling to Ssora that he was sorry.

But he never took the apology.

My plan worked out great but now Kairi has to leave.

"Why you talking to yourself?" Kairi asked Tidus.

"Never mind" I said.

Oh I think Tidus is telling a story of our life, maybe he is planning on killing Riku.

"Riku!" Kairi screamed but Riku was to depressed, "Aw I know why you guys fought."


End file.
